


Staff Meeting

by KE_Statues



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Co-workers, F/F, Fluff and Smut, France (Country), all my interests all at once baby!, can you tell i'm a french teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26719204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KE_Statues/pseuds/KE_Statues
Summary: Eve, a biology teacher at a boarding school in the outskirts of Paris, has developed a thing for the new teacher across the hall. She comes in a tall, blonde package, is known for her tendency to switch language mid-sentence, and the mischievous look in her eye when she emerges from the store cupboard holding Bunsen burners. Her name is Villanelle.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 11
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

The day ends as it begins, a mess. 

Eve washes her hands at the sink, scratching off the bits of dried pig’s blood from the afternoon’s dissection. She had ended up with a splattering of blood down the front of her lab coat after a lung dissection demonstration went somewhat wrong, leaving her class of 14 year olds startled.  
  
“I’m not paid enough for this shit” she mutters as she removes the plug from the sink and shakes her hands dry. 

She checked the valves on the gas taps were closed, turned off the projector and headed out down the hall to the staff room to grab her laptop bag and head home. As she walked down the corridor, fluorescent lights overhead making the ladder on her tights stand out, she heard the head of department, Carolyn, let out a throaty chuckle from the doorway of room 326.   
  


“There is absolutely no way he said that. Lucile, t’es pas sérieuse? He’s the chair of the governors! I’d get sacked if I called her that, let alone him.”

Eve didn’t hear Lucille answer but presumed she had just given Carolyn some kind of dirty gossip because her voice suddenly quietened and faded from earshot.   
  


A blonde woman poked her head out from the classroom alongside which Eve was standing, screwing up her face which stuck out comically from round the frame of the door as though she had no body at all.   
  


“Did you catch any of that? I’ve been trying to catch the juicy bits for ages but she keeps going quiet for the good parts” 

Eve, surprised to hear a voice appear next to her, let alone one with a faint Russian accent, jumped on hearing the woman speak.   
  


“shit, how long have you been standing there like that? You scared me to death.”

”Only about 5 minutes. I’m just procrastinating marking assessments. I can’t get my head around this mark scheme. It’s a totally different exam board to where I was before.”

Eve looked up at the face attached to the voice in her right ear. Her stomach jumped.   
  


She was struck by her hazel eyes first. How they looked so intensely into her own as though they might interrogate her at any moment. Her hair, a dark blonde, was tucked messily up into a bun on top of her head with a pair of pliers poking out of one side of it.   
The blonde woman was, like Eve, wearing a white lab coat over a dress but in this case did not have a long splattering of blood up one panel.   
  


“Sorry I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Eve, I’m in 314. Second in department if you need some help settling in.”

”Are... are you alright?” the blonde responded, looking Eve up and down, her eyes resting on the red stains crossing her breast. Eve, suddenly feeling undressed, shifted on her feet and shrugged off the coat in a fluster.   
  
“Shit, yeah. I overinflated a lung with year 9 and traumatised a few girls in the front row.”   
  


The woman smirked, raising an eyebrow at Eve.   
“I’m Villanelle.” She held out her hand for Eve to shake. “Handy with a scalpel but useless with a mark scheme. I might take you up on that help. Are you busy after lunch tomorrow?”   
  


Eve felt her face flush with heat with the intensity in the blond woman’s eyes never having left her own.   
“No I think I’m free. Meet you in the workroom at say, 1.30?”

”Ça marche. Eve.... oh I’m sorry I didn’t catch your surname?”

”Polastri.”

”Polastri... Eve Polastri. Nice.”

Villanelle’s head slipped back around the doorframe and just like that Eve was alone once again in the fluroscent lit hallway. It wasn’t until she let out a breath, feeling her stomach finally settle that she realised how hot under the collar she’d become. Her hair was scattered in a curtain over one shoulder and her dress was disheveled under her lanyard in the wake of the lab coat she had practically ripped off moments earlier.   
  


She smoothed her hands over her neck, running her hands up into her hair to clasp her head for a moment, before letting go and starting back off down the corridor to the staff room. 


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, the heavens opened and drenched a tired Eve as she stepped out of her car. She phased out for a moment, looking down at her soaked shoes and sighed. 

Once she was inside, she joined the usual routine: sign in, collect printing, turn on laptop, check emails, sit down in the office with a coffee to fix powerpoints before the kids arrived. Only this time, one thing was different. An interruption in the cool yellow of the fogged out window to her classroom from the hallway. Through the yellow fog drifted Villanelle, a blur of purple and black, heels clicking rhythmically as she passed. Eve's breath caught in her throat, her heart quickening for a moment. 

Last night she had been greeted by her cat, Oliver on the kitchen counter mewling at her. She poured herself a glass of wine and leaned back against the worktop. Oliver rubbed his head against Eve's arm and she closed her eyes and sank into her elbows, taking the weight off her feet. The image of messy blonde hair and hazel eyes drifted across her mind. She contemplated the meeting the next day and what she might say to her, hoping that seeing her again would calm her down and distil the flustered feeling in her stomach. 

In Eve's classroom the clock on the wall ticked it's way to 8 and she gathered herself from her thoughts and set to handing out booklets on Darwin and genetic mutations. 

***

A knock on her door as her year 10 class were leaving roused Eve from her store cupboard, hands holding various beakers. 

"Are you still on for our coffee date this afternoon?" Villanelle said, her hand grasping the door handle and swinging into Eve's view. 

Eve, once again looking like she'd just poked her head out of a molehill, smiled at Villanelle. Her stomach was doing carwheels and she felt her skin prickle. _Damn, you really like this one don't you?_ she thought to herself. 

"sure."

"perfect."

"Can i just say, you look amazing today." And she did. Villanelle was wearing a crisp purple blouse tucked into a pair of perfectly shaped trousers with black suede heels. Her hair, slightly wavy and the colour of set honey, hung in soft locks over her shoulders. She could have walked straight out of Balmain and Eve would have thought her a model. 

Villanelle considered Eve for a moment, tilted her head slightly and lifted the corner of her mouth into a smirk. 

"hm! Thanks Eve, so do you. You should wear your hair down more. Suits you."

Eve felt a blush rise up her neck and fill her face. Her hands shot up to her face and one of the beakers she was balancing in her hand fell to the floor with a crash. 

"Thanks"

"You're welcome." V responded, smiling at Eve and turning, closing the door behind her. 

"Fuck." Eve whispered, looking around her for a broom to sweep up the broken glass. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are hotting up.

“Simple really, once you get your head around it.” Eve said. Villanelle flopped her head into the palms of her hands letting out a big sigh. They had spent an hour working through the mark scheme and the overwhelm was starting to show on Villanelle’s face.  
  


“This is so boooooooring. Let’s skip the staff meeting and skive off.” Eve saw a mischievous glint in Villanelle’s eye and she raised her eyebrow at the younger woman, who had firmly planted her face in hands and pushed her hands over her eyes, elbows scrunching a child’s science exam on the desk beneath them.   
  


“It’s a tempting proposition but I’m taking the minutes and besides, Carolyn would find a way to make my lunch a misery if I missed it. She’s been stressing out about delivering to the board of governors all week.”

”...do you think she’d steal your sandwiches or something?”

Eve furrowed her brow at Villanelle, whose expression captured the look of a child with a morbid fascination for anything disgusting.   
  


“...n..no that’s. Never mind. That’s irrelevant. The point I was making is I can’t just piss off to the pub today. As much as I want to.”

V leaned in, peering at Eve over her hands, which by now had rested in fists under her chin, squishing it slightly.  
  


“After then?”

She scrunched up her face at Eve, playfully. Eve considered her for a moment. The usually elegant woman was sitting squatted on her feet on a chair with her elbows propping up her chin on the table. She looked bizarre and yet somehow still entirely captivating. As though you could breathe too hard near her and she would topple over like a house of cards. 

“fine, okay. But I have to mark a set of books when I get home so we’ll have to make it quick. ”

Villanelle smiled, and winked at Eve as she climbed up out of her chair, slipping her heels on which had escaped under the table. 

“It’s a date.”   
  


“You can pay then” Eve quipped back, getting up too and collected her things together. “I’ll drive.”   
  


“Deal. But I’m taking you home.”   
  


Eve’s stomach somersaulted at the thought of Villanelle taking Eve back to her house before she composed herself, flattening her hands against her shirt.   
  


“I’ll meet you at reception at 6.”

Villanelle blew Eve a kiss cheekily as she whisked off out of the room, probably not meaning anything by it.   
  


Eve stood for a moment, in a daze, before realising where she was and carrying her pile of papers and laptop back down to her classroom.   
  


The clock ticked towards 4.30 and the air in the room quietened once again. 


	4. Chapter 4

The meeting was to be held in the main hall of the school, the board of governors filling up the front row of chairs and the rest of the staff body behind them, typically filling up the rows in departments; sciences, maths, IT, and French on the right, and the other subjects on the left. Eve set herself up with her laptop on the second row behind the chair of governors, Konstantin. Konstantin had chaired the board for twelve years and was widely regarded as a bit old school in his preferences for teaching and learning, making him fiercely difficult to convince about new ideas from staff at meetings such as these. He frequently arrived at meetings in the same blue woollen coat and with a crisp moleskin and fountain pen under his arm. He greeted Carolyn next to the stage and Eve saw him quietly gesturing towards the rows of chairs, Carolyn's eyes following his outstretched hand. She nodded and said something quietly back which Eve couldn't make out before doing _la bise_ \- a series of 3 kisses on alternating cheeks - and stepping up onto the stage.

The room had filled up quickly and Eve found herself with an empty seat next to her, which, to her secret delight, was quickly taken by Villanelle who brushed past Eve's knees and sat down, this time with her hair neatened and lipstick reapplied. She leaned into Eve's ear, and under her breath whispered "Hi, Eve". The depth in her voice took Eve by surprise and it made a part of her yearn to hear her greet her again. 

"Hi." she turned to Villanelle and smiled, tucking a loose curl behind her ear. 

Villanelle smiled back, and cleared her throat to signal that Carolyn was about to begin speaking. 

****

The audience of teachers cleared slowly in dregs from the rows of chairs and Eve saved her minutes, and emailed them to Carolyn just as she stepped up to Eve. 

"Well then. Given those questions, I doubt he'll think that collaborative learning methods is the way to take teaching this term." Carolyn said, her lips tensing into a straight line. She was visibly frustrated and glanced at Villanelle, then back to Eve. 

"I do hope you're settling in Madamoiselle Astankova. I'm sure Eve has explained how these things go."

"I am, thank you Carolyn" Villanelle replied, smiling coyly back at her. 

Carolyn, satisfied that this had been more than enough small talk for one day cleared her throat and motioned to Eve with her hand. "Have you sent the minutes?"

"Yes, just now."

"Excellent. Thank you Eve."

Eve nodded, packing her laptop into its case and standing up. 

"I'll be off then. _A demain_ "

" _A demain_ " 

She and Carolyn did _la bise_ and Carolyn shook Villanelle's hand, then turned and whisked away through the double doors, her heels clicking on the hard-wood floor.

Eve turned back to Villanelle who by this time was waiting for Eve, her handbag and coat over her arm. "Ready, Eve?"

Eve paused, taking in her face in the evening light of the hall. The golden light of the evening had faded through the windows at the top of the room and the dusk had filled Villanelle's face with shadow and her eyes with a chocolate hue. It near enough took Eve's breath away. 

"Yes, let's go."

***

With Eve behind the wheel, Villanelle took to watching the world go by outside. It was dusk and the lights were just starting to come on, dropping pools of warm light onto piles of leaves propped up against the trees lining Avenue des Jumelles. The car pulled up outside a bar with dim amber lights inside, an older gentleman nursing a pastis with his jack russell sleeping in his arms. It looked like some kind of painting by Cézanne or Van Gogh might quickly daube in the din at the back of a bar in Provence.

The two women got out of the car and sat at a table on the terrace underneath a street light, which Eve noticed painted strange silhouettes across their arms of curls and stray hairs as though mixing the identities of the two together and projecting themselves onto each other. 

"What would you like to drink, Eve? It's on me."

"A glass of red please, Cote Rotie if they've got it." she said, much to Villanelle's approval, a smile appearing at one side of her lips. 

"I'll be right back"

Villanelle floated off to the bar inside and Eve watched her disappear into the relative darkness.

 _Don't fuck this up,_ she thought, and let down her hair, running her hands up into it and ruffling it at her neck a little.

She dropped her scarf around her shoulders as a chill in the air kissed at her bare forearms. The dog in the old man's arms continued to sleep and Eve took in the street in its autumnal state. Tall birch trees lined the corners of the square in which the bar was located, and a carpet of yellow and amber leaves coated the cobbles. The bar was a couple of streets away from her house, and Eve's skin prickled into goosebumps at the thought of Villanelle coming back there. She didn't really understand her feelings for the blonde, but what she did know was that every time they locked eyes, it sent tingles up her back and she knew that she wanted more. How much more, she wasn't yet sure, but she did know that this one drink at a bar after work was more likely a date than she had anticipated and the thought of it had Eve hooked. 


	5. Chapter 5

Villanelle reappeared with a bottle and two crystal glasses and placed them on the table. She pulled her chair around so that she could sit next to Eve and look out at the square that the other woman was looking out into. 

"This place is a real find isn't it?"

"It's my local. I hadn't really noticed" Eve responded, her head clearly still somewhere else. Villanelle, picking up on this, touched her hand to Eve's shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?"

The soft touch brought Eve back and she turned her head to Villanelle who was much closer to Eve than she had anticipated. She looked down at her feet, then back up again at Villanelle. 

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Thinking?"

"Is this.... I mean..... What are we doing here?"

"We're drinking some wine..?"

"Well yeah, but what are we doing here? Like is this a work thing.... or is it. Is this a date?" Eve looked flustered. She hadn't been on a date with a woman before, despite having considered it whilst at college and a couple of times since then, but had always found it too intimidating in the rural towns that she'd taught in since then, worried that she'd interpret signals the wrong way or out herself without really knowing how she even felt for sure. 

"Well, I'm here with you and we're getting to know each other better. If you'd like that to be a date, then sure, I'll take you on a date, Eve." Villanelle responded, calm filling her voice, and she smiled at Eve, all trace of sarcasm gone from her face and a rare genuine affection replacing it. 

"Okay" Eve said quietly, blushing and turning back towards the square. The light now had truly gone, and the two women sat silhouetted under the street light. Villanelle poured out two glasses of wine and offered one to Eve. After a couple of minutes of taking in the situation and looking out to the street, Villanelle turned to Eve and pulled her scarf around her shoulders, becoming Eve's mirror image.

"You have great taste in wine, Eve." she said in earnest, enunciating Eve's name in a warm tone that she wanted to hear over and over again. 

Eve reached up and shyly tucked a soft curl behind her ear. She looked at Villanelle for just a moment longer than she should have. 

"Thanks."

"How long have you lived around here? You don't have the accent."

"I moved here from Brooklyn in 2004 with a stint in Avignon in between. The south suited me for a while but I chased a french man down there and he turned out to be a dick so I moved back up to Paris a couple of years later. Been living in the area for about 12 years now."

"That explains the southern wine then." Villanelle said, raising an eyebrow at Eve. " _Santé, cherie_ ". She raised her glass to Eve and clinked it against her own. Eve drew a mouthful of the cool red into her mouth and took in the cherry and dark chocolate notes. 

"What about you? What brings you to this part of Paris, Villanelle?"

"I don't know, really. I travelled as a science tutor for a few years before this. Worked all over. Hong Kong, St Petersburg, London, Barcelona. But the students were way too needy and I wanted to settle somewhere for a bit and find some people to watch movies with." The blond pulled one side of her mouth up into an embarrassed smile. "I mean that's not what I told Carolyn, but that's the general gist."

"Don't you miss the travel though? It sounds a bit pedestrian for you here compared to those other places."

"I like it." Villanelle looked around them, eyes dragging over quaint old lamp posts, wooden shuttered windows, and the dimly lit bar behind them. She looked back at Eve for what felt like an eternity before letting out a deep breath. "Eve, can I ask you something?"

Eve, realising that V was intending to ask a personal question, shifted in her seat before looking back into Villanelle's eyes and nodding out an "mhmm".

"Have you thought about me in a romantic way?"

The two held their eye contact. One unbreakable line drawing the women in one silhouetted image against the backdrop of the bar. The hands on the clock inside the bar held still for just a moment before they twitched back into life with Eve's whisper quiet response.

"Yes."

Villanelle's mouth turned up into a coy smile and she reached her hand over to cover Eve's and stroked the backs of her knuckles with her thumb. Eve's arm's prickled to attention and her breath caught in her throat, heat flooding to her face. 

"I haven't done this before." she said to the blond, flustered by the touch.

Villanelle, under her breath, quiet enough that only Eve could hear responded. "I can show you."

"Okay" Eve breathed back. She felt as if a sudden impact may shatter her into a thousand pieces. Her mind raced. Villanelle's eyes remained a constant, looking deep into her own before breaking off to look Eve up and down. 

She took in her hair, falling in soft brown curls over her shoulders, a little messy at the back, the gentle creases beside her eyes, her collarbone in olive coloured shadow peeking out through the collar of her shirt which was draped over with a deep blue cashmere scarf. She saw Eve's hand curled into her own and the red ballpoint pen poking out of one of her trouser pockets. She was a beautiful mess. 

She leaned in to Eve, and in one smooth motion ran her hand into her hair and pulled her into a kiss. The world behind the two women melted away and Eve's hand reached up to hold Villanelle's face, a near perfect mirror cast in the dancing red light emanating from the bar. 

"Let's get out of here" Villanelle breathed into Eve's lips. 

Not two seconds after Eve let out a blurry eyed "mmh", Villanelle was grabbing her hand and leading her back to the car, this time getting into the driver's seat. 

"What's your address?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, I present to you... the good shit.  
> Enjoy.

Villanelle did not drive like Eve. Accustomed to gentle braking and observing the speed limits, Eve felt wide awake with Villanelle behind the wheel. The concentrated, almost hungry look on her face was the only thing stopping Eve want to ask her to pull over. She drove with one hand permanently resting on the gear stick, pushing it between gears faster than Eve thought was possible, and ran up the revs into the red at lights. But Eve would be damned if she didn't suit it, her blond hair tied neatly back, the leather of the steering wheel held firm beneath her grip. Eve was glad to drive a Mercedes at that moment, or heaven forbid the looks she'd have gotten from V as she swung herself down into the driver's seat. 

They pulled up outside Eve's and Villanelle practically leapt from her seat. She darted around the front of the car to Eve's door and pulled her up by her outstretched hand. Eve, bustled along by Villanelle, took her keys and unlocked the door to her apartment building, the corridor opening up to a wide staircase which wound it's way up to the flats above. Eve led Villanelle by the hand up to her door, Villanelle taking note of the deep blue door and the plant pots next to it, glanced around and stepped in behind Eve.

Eve slipped her shoes off by the door and picked up Oliver as he came to greet her at the door. Villanelle looked at Eve and her little solitary world she'd built herself and realised that it felt familiar. She too had made the effort to make her flat cosy - little shells from beaches in Belgium on her windowsill in the bathroom, art from Amsterdam on the walls - but coming into Eve's home felt like stepping into her head. This place had so clearly not been seen by many others; there was the one solitary mug by the kettle, one pair of slippers by the door, what looked to be an unmade bed through the crack of a bedroom door. Villanelle took it in, and rethought how she wanted to go about this. At first, she wanted to take Eve like a hungry animal chasing its prey, but now, seeing the soft nest she'd created to protect herself from the outside world, she wanted to be gentler, take her time so as not to spook her. She copied Eve and took off her shoes and padded over to lean against the kitchen cupboards, looking over longingly to Eve who was putting some food down for her cat. She caught Villanelle's gaze as she walked back into the kitchen and held it until she turned to stand at the sink and wash her hands. 

Villanelle padded over behind her and pressed herself up to Eve and traced her arms over her waist to hold her closer. She leaned her mouth in towards Eve's ear.

"I like your place"

A shiver ran down from Eve's ear down her neck as she heard Villanelle's purring words close to her ear. Her eyes closed and she braced herself on the sink. 

"Thanks." She breathed back. 

"It feels like looking inside your head" 

"Sorry its a bit of a mess" 

"No no, its not." Villanelle paused. "Show me your bedroom, Eve?" 

Eve melted under Villanelle's words and her heart quickened at the thought of the beautiful blonde woman stepping into her bedroom with her. 

Villanelle sealed the deal by laying a kiss on Eve's neck and spun Eve around so that her back was against the sink. Their eyes met for one intense moment before their faces crashed together and suddenly they were all lips and perfume that smells like suncream, and curls tangled in fingers and other fingers fumbling for waistbands of trousers and searching for the skin of Villanelle's back. 

Villanelle allowed Eve to trace her fingertips up under her shirt up her back and kissed her back passionately, holding her hip with one hand and running through the curls on Eve's head with the other. They stayed like that, making out against the sink in the evening light for a few moments while the fridge hummed and the tap behind Eve continued running. 

"Eve" Villanelle breathed into her kisses " Eve the tap is running"

Eve muttered the word "shit" back into V's mouth and reached around behind her back to turn it off. She missed the tap completely and took out a plant that was delicately balanced on the edge of the sink. 

Villanelle chuckled under her breath and released Eve from her lips, reaching around Eve to turn off the tap and pick up the overturned plant pot, placing it back upright on the side of the sink. 

"Bedroom?" 

"Bedroom", Eve echoed back, nodding. She padded over to the half closed door and sat herself down on the bed, pulling one leg up towards herself. V sat next to her chastely on the bed and turned to Eve, who looked nervous. 

"Eve..." her hand ran its fingers over Eve's thigh, "Can you show me?". She glanced down over Eve's body and slowly pulled her eyes back up to meet Eve's nod. Her fingers started to slowly unbutton Eve's shirt, taking their time, and between each her eyes darted back up to meet Eve's. Their faces were inches from each other and Eve leaned in to kiss along V's jawline as her shirt was undone, each second longing more and more to feel her touch in unspoken places. Soon her shirt was unbuttoned and Villanelle could trace a fingertip across Eve's breast, which was silhouetted against the light from the kitchen creeping through the bedroom door. 

Eve's breath caught as she watched the other woman's face move away from her own and down to lay tender kisses onto her chest. Villanelle's kisses speckled Eve's breasts until her lips came to rest on her nipple, which knocked Eve's head back in a mess of curls and soft moans. 

Villanelle continued to explore Eve chest and gradually climbed up over Eve, who by this point had dropped back into the soft bed below her and had her eyes closed and who bit her lip in pleasure. The feeling of Villanelle's lips on her skin was unlike anything she'd ever felt, and ran a deep arousal down through her body like a bullet pulling through her. She reached her hand down into Villanelle's hair and pulled her face up to meet her own, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Villanelle allowed Eve to roll her over so that she was straddling her waist. 

"Undress me, Eve." V said in a low, breathy tone. "Please", she added, the arousal in her voice becoming ever more apparent. 

Eve did as she was told, pulling down V's trousers impatiently to reveal a pair of black knickers. V fumbled to pull the trousers off over her feet and Eve, using this as an opportunity, climbed off her to sit between her knees on the floor. She look up at Villanelle, a tanned, statuesque beauty, her bare legs splayed around Eve's shoulders and her shirt loose and roughed up around her shoulders, the bottom of her breasts peeking out below it. Eve looked up into Villanelle's lusting, dark eyes as though asking for permission, to which she responded with a smirk which moved from one side of her mouth to the other. Eve fingers traced their way up Villanelle's thighs, before hesitating at her line of her underwear. Villanelle bit her lip and ran a hand over Eve's cheek. She cocked her head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"Do it. I dare you." 

Eve's fingers tugged down V's knickers slowly and she leaned forward on her knees to meet her pussy with her lips. 

Villanelle gasped and her head went rolling back in arousal as she mouthed out the words "oh my god, Eve".

Eve's tongue got to exploring the other woman until a whimpering moan escaped from Villanelle's lips, and Eve began to focus all her energy on letting that one part of Villanelle know how much she'd been longing to do this. 

They continued like that, Villanelle wrapped around Eve's shoulders in the dark of the bedroom for what felt to Villanelle like hours, taking it in turns to enjoy the other and caress and kiss and touch the other until the two of them were gasping for something more. 

"Villanelle?" Eve breathed out into her hair, which was now mixed with Eve's and splayed over their faces.

"mmmhmmm?"

"I want you to fuck me", Eve said, all embarrassment in her voice now gone, and her eyes half closed in pleasure. 

"mmm do you have anything I could use?" Villanelle echoed back, this time breathing her words into Eve's face, their faces almost touching. 

Eve motioned towards her bedside table. "Top drawer at the back, next to the lube." 

Villanelle's expression changed, becoming darker and more lusting in the subtlest of ways. She lifted herself off Eve and crawled over the bed to the side table. She opened the top drawer and true to her word, a slightly curved dildo was tucked away next to a small bottle of lube, both tucked beneath a collection of charging cables, paracetamol and hand cream. She pulled out the dildo and coated it with a little of the lube, just for good measure. She then turned to Eve, shooting her a sexy, almost cocky look. "Can I do the honours?" she smirked. 

Eve nodded back, practically beaming, her head pushed back in the duvet and her hair in a beautiful mess strewn over her head. 

V traced her finger up the inside of Eve's leg, skirting around her clit gingerly, before running a finger between the lips to find a wet, inviting response. The finger pushed its way into Eve, to her pleasure, and was soon joined by another, which moved in and out of her with increasing pace until Eve was begging Villanelle for more. Villanelle positioned herself over Eve, their breasts touching and Villanelle's soft blonde hair falling over one side of Eve's face, before pushing in the toy slowly, filling Eve up. Eve let out a moan and lifted her hips to meet Villanelle's own, inviting her to begin a rocking motion from her hips to Eve's and back in unison. Eve's hand reached down for Villanelle's clit and rubbed it steadily, her other fingers tracing streaks through the wetness of her lips. They took each other to a desperate point, fucking each other desperately, Eve's fingers making Villanelle moan out her name in that delicious low tone she loved so well. 

Before long the two were moaning into each other's ears, their cheeks pressed together. 

"Fuck, Eve, I think I'm going to cum." Villanelle moaned into her ear, her voice raised and shaking, and it was enough to bring Eve swimming over the edge, the two of them rolling through it together, hips bucking into each other, their legs a twisted mess on blue bedsheets. 

As they came down from the high of orgasm, their faces twisted towards each other, and V flopped down on Eve, making her chuckle under her weight. Villanelle rolled off her, smiling. 

"I didn't know you had _that_ in you" Villanelle smirked, to which Eve rolled her eyes back at her. 

"Best staff meeting I've had in ages" she responded, which made V let out a belly laugh, which in turn carried over to Eve, and the two women, wrapped up in each other's limbs lay there laughing while the rest of the world disappeared behind closed doors, shutters closed, and cars drifted past through the street, not knowing the beautiful little mess inside. 


End file.
